Almas Gemelas
by LilyLunaPotterMalfoy9
Summary: Lily Luna Potter está enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy, ¿que pasara cuando lo vea besando a otra chica?


**Aclaración**: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K Rowling

* * *

Lily Luna Potter, una chica pelirroja con ojos color chocolate, de 16 años, hija del salvador del mundo mágico Harry James Potter y de Ginny Weasley, perteneciente a la casa Slytherin, si, una Potter en Slytherin pero no era la primera ya que su hermano mayor, Albus, también pertenecia a esa casa, se encontraba en la sala común de su casa a las 2 de la madrugada, donde había bajado porque no podía dormir y porque creía que allí no la molestaría nadie y podría pensar tranquilamente en lo sucedido ese mismo día por la mañana...

*...FLASHBACK...*

Lily iba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts junto a su mejor amiga Sophie White.

-Lily, ¿Cuándo empezaremos el trabajo de Pociones? Hay que entregarlo la semana próxima y ni siquiera empezamos - Le dijo Sophie, una chica castaña y con los ojos verdes.

-Pues...- Se detuvo Lily a pensar - ¿Qué tal si empezamos mañana?¿Te parece bien? Ya ni me acordaba de él – Contestó Lily.

-Esto... Lily...- La llamó Sophie.

-Dime Sophie

-Albus... ¿Albus sigue con... con esa?- Si, su mejor amiga llevaba enamorada de su hermano desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero el muy Potter no le hacia ni caso, estúpido.

-Creo que...- Pero no pudo terminar lo que sea que fuera a decir, ya que lo que vio la dejó helada.

-Lily que te...- Empezó Sophie pero se detuvo al ver la dirección de la mirada de su mejor amiga.

Lily no escuchaba nada a su alrededor, solo veía la imagen de Scorpius Malfoy, mejor amigo de su hermano Albus, y a quien ella amaba desde que tenía uso de razón, besándose con una chica de su mismo curso, no recordaba su nombre, ni quería recordarlo. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, entonces el beso terminó. Scorpius levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Lily salir corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

*...FIN FLASHBACK...*

Las lágrimas volvían a caer por su rostro. Después del incidente Lily fue hasta su dormitorio y lloró durante toda la tarde, como estaba haciendo ahora, odiándose a sí misma por amar a ese idiota, por llegar a pensar que podía ser su alma gemela, quien no parecía percatarse de su amor hacia él, y quien la trataba como una hermanita pequeña, la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo.

Y, así como estaba, llorando y con los ojos hinchados y rojos, en uno de los sofás de la sala común , se quedó dormida.

Despertó cuando sintío unas frías manos acariciar su rostro. Lentamente abrió sus ojos café, hinchados por las lágrimas derramadas, y se encontró con la mirada gris que tanto amaba.

Se levantó bruscamente, e intentó marcharse, pero no pudo ya que sintió el agarre en uno de sus brazos. Scorpius hizo que se girara para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Lily... ¿qué te pasa?- Preguntó él, al no obtener respuesta siguió- Has estado todo el día en tu cuarto encerrada, y por lo que veo en tus ojos también estuviste llorando.

-Nada Malfoy, no me pasa nada- Scorpius se sorprendió porque ella lo llamara por su apellido y así se lo hizo saber.

-¿Desde cuando soy Malfoy, Lily?- Preguntó irritado.

-Potter para ti, Malfoy- Escupió Lily, quien no podía ni quería evitar lanzar toda su rabia contra él.

-Está bien Li... Potter- Se corrigió al ver la mirada envenenada que le lanzaba Lily- Necesito saber que te pasa, confía en mi- Suplicó el rubio.

Entonces Lily no pudo contenerse más y explotó.

-Que ¿qué me pasa?- gritó- Me pasa que estoy enamorada de ti desde el primer día que te vi – Lily se veía incapaz de parar de hablar, las palabras salían solas de su boca- Me pasa que no soporto ver como besas a todas esas chicas, que cuando te veo hacerlo se me parte el alma y el corazón se me hace añicos- Scorpius la escuchaba con la boca muy abierta, sin atreverse a interrumpirla- Me pasa- Continuó Lily- que estoy harta de que me trates como la hermanita pequeña de ti mej...- Pero no pudo terminar porque Scorpius la había callado posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

Lily, confundida, tardó en reaccionar pero en cuanto lo hizo correspondió el tan ansiado y esperado beso. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo mientras que él le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y la atraía más a él.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Lily sonreía tímidamente, mientras que Scorpius lo hacía amplia y nerviosamente. Scorpius habló.

-Lily yo... yo también te amo- Suspiró, Lily no podía estar más feliz al escuchar esas palabras de la boca del rubio.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes, Scorp?- Le preguntó.

-Porque eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, tenía y tengo miedo a perderlo, pero ya no puedo vivir sin ti, eres todo para mi, te encesito Lily, solo espero que tu hermano pueda entenderlo, bueno... tus hermanos, no hay que olvidarse de James- dijo el rubio con un poco de temor reflejado en su cara- y no me manden a San Mungo- siguió, ahora con un poco de diversión en su voz.

-Oh... Scorpius, te amo- Sollozó Lily.

Scorpius, que seguía sin soltarla la apreto mas contra él y se fundieron en un largo y tierno beso. Se separaron cuando escucharon un ruido procedente de la entrada de la sala común.

Eran Sophie y Albus que venían agarrados de la mano.

Scorpius y Lily se dieron un beso y se separaron rapidamente, leyendo uno en la mente del otro que quizás todavía no era el momento de hablar con su hermano Albus. Se despidieron y subieron cada uno a sus habitaciones. Ambos se quedaron dormidos felices por primera vez en mucho tiempo y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, esperando la llegada del nuevo día para poder volver a ver a su alma gemela, porque si, después de todo Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Potter eran almas gemelas, destinadas a estar juntas por siempre.


End file.
